undertale_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Toriel
Toriel is a kind, loving mother figure that guides the fallen child through the Ruins portion of the game. Toriel is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Undertale (after Flowey). She saves the protagonist from Flowey and guides them through the Ruins. Toriel is a Boss Monster whose head resembles a white-furred Nubian Goat, structured with droopy ears and short horns. She has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes, and her irises have a dark red tint. She has an anthropomorphic body, with paws at the end of her limbs. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Toriel is seen with her reading glasses, one instance being in her house when reading a book on snail facts. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother. She enjoys cooking and bakes butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well as her favorite, snail pie (seen in Hard mode). Toriel has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes and she even keeps a journal of puns. In the MTT Hotel Sans mentions practising knock knock jokes on the massive door leading to the Ruins when he heard a voice respond which is referring to Toriel. Toriel is also said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher as she has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruins. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school. Toriel Quotes: "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." "You read the passage... 'Why did the skeleton want a friend?' 'Because she was feeling BONELY...'" (a joke in Toriel's journal) "I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you... But I have always wanted to be a teacher. ...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising...STILL" "You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?" "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand." "You came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?" "Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind." "Well... I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go... I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need." "...I see. Well, I hope that I am not keeping you. 'See you around.'" "You are stronger than I thought... Listen to me, small one... If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit. ....... ASGORE... Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed. ...... Be good, won't you? My child." "You... ...at my most vulnerable moment... To think I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there... Eheheheh!!! You really are no different than them!" "Y... you... really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you... But them!" "When humans fall down here, strangely... I... I often feel like I already knows them. Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt... ... like I was seeing an old friend for the first time." "You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind... You could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL..." "As terrible as ASGORE is... He deserves mercy, too." "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth..." Relations: Trivia: * Toriel's name is a play on the word "tu-''torial," as she teaches the protagonist about how the game works.(''see here for more Name-Origins) * Toriel has a sock drawer despite never wearing socks in-game. * Toriel once wore a flower-patterned muu-muu; other monsters complimented her by saying "nice muu-muu," but she assumed everyone was calling her a cow and never wore it again * If the protagonist bores the Dummy during their encounter, Toriel stares in disbelief and confusion and starts thinking in a confused manner before moving to the next room without comment. * When attempting to name the fallen human "Toriel," the response is: "I think you should think of your own name, my child," and prevents the name from being used. * If Toriel was killed and the protagonist resets to the point before her battle, Toriel remarks that the protagonist looks like "they have seen a ghost." * Toriel and Undyne are the only bosses that the protagonist can flee from in battle. * If the protagonist spares Toriel, she can be found by the flowerbed where the protagonist initially awoke. If the protagonist backtracks to talk to her, she tells them "Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers." Asriel also says this if you backtrack to the same location after completing a True Pacifist Route. * The player cannot call Toriel once they exit the ruins even if she was spared. While most players may assume that Toriel intentionally refuses to answer the protagonist's calls outside of the Ruins, she is actually unable to answer due to the Annoying Dog having stolen her phone. Calling her with the Annoying Dog in the inventory causes ringing in the protagonist's inventory, implying that it stole and ate her phone.